A Demon's Love
by Lady Samurai
Summary: Dark is the demon prince of while Daisuke is a slave. Will love blossem between the two or will trajedy strike? Shonenai Dark X Daisuke AU Discontinued as of 2008
1. Prologue

**Warning: shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**A Demon's Love: Prologue**

How it happened Dark didn't know.

Dark was a demon. All throughout his kingdom feared him. No one could stand up to him and live.

So why was he feeling this way? Was he going soft?

He was not just any demon. He was the prince of demons. He was next in line for the throne.

The prince of demons did not have these kinds of feelings.

He was supposed to be evil. He was supposed to be cruel. He was supposed to be ruthless. He was supposed to be intimidating.

He use to be all of these things, until he came. He changed everything and gave him those unwanted feelings.

He with his dazzling smile.

He with his bright, red eyes.

He with his soft, pale skin.

He with his soft, kissable lips.

He with his innocence and purity.

He with his good heart and kindness.

Daisuke.

The boy that had taken Dark's heart.

**TBC…………….**


	2. A New Slave

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter One**

Dark woke up. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. Something wasn't right.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS SLAVE!

Dark had a personal slave, like all royalty and nobles did; his slave was to be with him at all times and did nothing unless he was ordered to.

So where the hell had his slave gone!

Dark called for the guards to look for…um…whatever the hell the human's name had been.

Dark didn't bother learning people's names, especially a human's name. Princes, like himself, wouldn't degrade themselves by talking to a human as though it were an equal.

Humans were trash and that was all there was to it.

"Dark-sama"

"What is it?" snapped Dark as he turned to face the guard.

"We found your slave"

"Well? Bring him to me!" _God. I have idiots working for me._

"Unfortunately Dark-sama, he's dead"

"How'd that happen?"

"The slave was trying to escape and drowned in the lake"

"How unfortunate indeed" _Now I have to waste my time looking for a new slave. Well, looks like this means I'll be heading to Azumano._

* * *

Dark hated leaving his castle. His kingdom was full of dirty peasants and human slaves. They meant nothing to Dark. 

They were just people he could boss around when he was king. Humans. How Dark loathed those vile creatures.

They were of the lowest social class. They were slaves in a world ruled by demons. They served no other purpose.

Rank was everything in this society. If you were human, you were automatically a slave, but demons had ranks that varied from peasants to kings.

Dark was a very wealthy prince from Japan. Japan was one of the richest countries in the world.

Money was power. If you had money everyone obeyed and respected you.

The only reason Dark was leaving the castle was because he had to be the one to pick his new slave.

Dark was very picky when it came to who filled the position as his personal slave.

His personal slave would be with him at all times and he couldn't be seen with just any slave.

People judge you by what you own. What would people think of him if he was seen with a slave that looked diseased or one that looked deranged?

No. Dark must always have the best, that's why he decided to go to Azumano, the best place to find a slave.

It was very expensive at Azumano, but you got your money's worth.

The carriage Dark was riding in came to a stop as it reached its destination. Dark entered the huge building. There were humans everywhere.

Most were in cages and looked terrified. Some humans were captured, while others were born into slavery.

It didn't matter how you came to be a slave, though. Humans had no rights. You were only worth something if you were a demon, or so just about every demon believed.

Humans couldn't get jobs, demons didn't hire them. Your best bet for survival was to become a slave.

Dark gave the slaves a disgusted look. Most were filthy and diseased._ IS THAT LICE? EWW!_

Some of them looked half dead and they could definitely use a shower. Dirt and who knows what else clung to the skin of the humans.

Dark wanted to leave, but he remembered what he was here for. He would just get a slave and leave as soon as possible.

Dark was approached by the slave trader, Krad. That guy freaked him out, he was really scary. Dark, though, would never admit it out loud.

"How may I help you Dark-sama?" asked Krad.

"I need a new personal slave and make it fast," said Dark. He hated wasting time and he didn't want to spend another minute inside the disease filled building.

"Very well Dark-sama you may choose any slave you wish," said Krad.

Dark had another look around. None of the humans seemed fit to be his personal slave.

Dark skin crawled at the thought of being toughed by one of the humans. He'd probably have to be disinfected after this.

Dark noticed a boy. The boy was isolated from the others in a cage that seemed to have a magical barrier over it.

Dark looked into the boy's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes Dark had ever seen.

He felt himself getting lost in those big, red, innocent eyes. He could look into those eyes forever.

That's when it started. That's when Dark met the person that would steal his heart.

"Who's this?" Dark asked Krad, his eyes never leaving the boy's.

"Him? We found him in the ruins. He hasn't said a word since he got here. He tried to run away many times so we put magic around his cage."

The ruins used to be a sacred place. Now, only the cruelest and most dangerous demons dwelled there. Most were criminals on the run.

It was definitely not the kind of place a human would want to hang around in. They would be torn apart in an instant.

The demons there hated humans and most were…well…eaten. Personally, Dark would never eat a human. Only scum like those criminals would do something like that.

Eating a human was too close to cannibalism and was not tolerated in Dark's society.

Why would this boy go there? Did he have some sort of death wish? Did he belong to a demon that lived there?

He couldn't belong to a demon, so he must be plain nuts.

Dark became more curious about the boy by the minute. He wanted that boy and he would be his.

"I'll take him," said Dark.

"Of course"

Dark smirked. This boy was now his.

**TBC…………………**


	3. Daisuke's Past

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese terms:**

**Akai – Red.**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter Two**

A couple of maids took Daisuke to a huge bathroom. They had been careful not to touch him and talked about him like he wasn't there.

He could hear them whisper to one another and occasionally giggle. Sometimes they would look back at Daisuke, giggle, and continue whispering to one another.

When they did _speak_ to him, they spoke the way they would to a child. Daisuke knew they thought they were better than him. They were demons, he was human.

They explained how to use the bathtub properly like Daisuke had never taken a bath in his life. They probably thought he hadn't. They made him angry.

After they were threw showing him how to use everything properly, they left to do the rest of their chores.

For this, Daisuke was grateful. He didn't think he could spend another minute with those annoying women.

Daisuke filled the tub with water and began to scrub all the dirt off. He washed his hair and face. He was very dirty. He hadn't bathed since he had been captured.

When he was finished, he began to think about all that had happened to him. It hurt a lot thinking about it.

He used to live with his father up until he was ten years old, but his father was dead now.

His mother had died giving birth to him so it had always been him and his dad.

They had lived in the ruins, it had been a hard life, but they had each other. That was all that mattered.

They didn't live near other people so it had always been just the two of them. The only time Daisuke came in contact with others was when his father took him into town to buy supplies.

But, his father never let him talk to strangers. He told Daisuke that he should never trust anyone easily and to never tell them his last name.

Daisuke found this odd. Sure Niwa wasn't a common last name, but so what. Under no circumstances was Daisuke to ever tell anyone his last name. His father had made him promise him.

His father told him to tell anyone that asked he didn't have a last name. Most humans didn't. Some were allowed to take the last names of their masters, but most just had a first name.

Daisuke sometimes thought that maybe his father had done something wrong and was running from the authorities, but Kosuke didn't seem like the kind of person that would do something wrong.

His father, Kosuke Niwa, was a kind and gentle person. He never fought unless it was absolutely necessary and never killed. When Daisuke asked him why, he told Daisuke he had promised Emiko.

Emiko Niwa was Daisuke's mother. He hadn't gotten the chance to meet her, but when his father talked about her, Daisuke felt as though she had never left.

About a couple of months before his father died, some new demons came to the town Daisuke and his father shopped in. They tried to control everyone, no one liked it.

The new demons were a gang called Akai. They were just a bunch of punks, but they were a strong bunch of punks.

They bullied people and tried to make everyone obey them. The town was one of the few places where humans and demons could live together side by side.

The people that lived there were kind and compassionate. They couldn't defend themselves from Akai.

Unlike most demons, the demons that lived in the town couldn't use magic or grow wings.

They were outcast in the demon world, but still above humans. They, unlike humans, had _some_ rights.

When they had had enough, they tried to run Akai out of town. Unfortunately, they were too strong for the villagers.

Daisuke's father had decided to step in. He was amazing. Daisuke had never seen anyone look so graceful when fighting. He looked like he was dancing.

The King's guards had been visiting the town that day. In order to keep their town from being destroyed, the whole village sent offerings to the King once a month.

Japan's King was very greedy and, for money, would turn a blind eye to certain things. He was corrupt and evil, but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Japan had the toughest, strongest soldier sin all the land.

The soldiers attacked Daisuke's father. Daisuke couldn't understand why, though. Kosuke had done nothing wrong and was defending the town. His father told Daisuke to run and hide.

He did as he was told. He watched as Japan's greatest soldiers tore his father to shreds. It was the most horrifying thing Daisuke had ever experienced.

Daisuke knew he couldn't stay where he was now. The guards would probably come after him next.

The whole town had been questioned about Kosuke. Daisuke had lied to the soldiers, of course. They never realized he was the son of the man they had just killed.

He looked nothing like his father. He took after his mother. Daisuke had flaming red hair, big red eyes, and a feminine appearance.

Daisuke had no one now. He was all alone. He went back to the ruins and lived there for the next four years; he was fourteen now. His father had thought him to survive.

Daisuke knew how to hunt, make his own food, sew his own clothing, clean, and how to fight.

His father had been training him since he was two years old and even when he did, he continued on with training.

He trained harder than he did before and was close to mastering his father's fighting style.

It was important to know how to defend yourself if you lived in the ruins; there are many nasty demons in the ruins that would love to feast off the flesh of a fourteen year old boy.

The day he had been captured he had been very ill. He had caught a very bad cold from standing in the rain too long.

Everything had been spinning and he had a terrible fever. He didn't have any medicine so it got worse. He was half dead.

When the slave traders had come to the ruins, he couldn't defend himself. They had been looking for a slave that had run away.

They wouldn't have bothered if the slave hadn't been promised to a wealthy lord. When they found Daisuke, they took him with them.

Daisuke was placed in a cage. He tried to escape many times but had always been captured before he could leave the building.

He was then placed in a magical cage. Daisuke didn't know magic so that made escape impossible.

He was given medicine and he got over his illness. No on had bought him because he made himself look deranged and sickly.

They had moved on rather quickly when they passed his cage. He was kept away from the other slaves, probably because they all thought he really was sick.

Even if he _did_ escape, where would he go? It was no longer safe in the ruins and anywhere he went he would probably be captured and made into a slave.

It's not like he could get a job or home. Those things weren't offered to humans. He was alone, homeless, and in a cage.

After about a week of being imprisoned, a violet haired man had come. He looked rich and arrogant.

He seemed like the type of person that was use to getting what they wanted when they wanted.

In short, the man was a snob. But, even so, he was very handsome. The man walked around and looked at the people in the cages with interest.

When he looked at Daisuke, he felt as though he couldn't breath. He couldn't tear himself way from those deep, violet eyes.

He just sat there, still and frozen. He kept telling his body to move but his body wasn't cooperating with his brain.

When the man said "I'll take him," Daisuke grew fearful. Someone was buying him! The man suddenly began to smirk.

Daisuke didn't like the way the man was smirking and he definitely didn't like the idea of someone owning him.

He was placed in a wagon while the violet haired man stepped into a beautiful carriage. The wagon followed the carriage to the most beautiful palace Daisuke had ever seen.

The man had left and Daisuke was taken away by some maids. This is how he had ended up bathing in a fancy bathtub and being owned by a rich snob.

The maids had told him the man was named Dark but he should refer to him as either Dark-sama or Master.

Dark didn't seem too bad, even if he was a snob and it was better than dying on the streets.

Yes, Daisuke would stay here. How bad could it be? Daisuke got out of the bathtub and put on a robe. He left the bathroom.

**TBC………………………**


	4. More Secrets

Basically the last chapter was Daisuke thinking about his past. I didn't italicize it all because it was written in third person. Anyway, more on Daisuke. Also, I'm going to use lines insted of X's to change scens and stuff.

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese terms:**

**Akai – Red.**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter Three**

As soon as he was out of the bathroom, a maid handed him some clothes he slipped into them rather quickly. Daisuke could feel the maid's eyes on him; it made him uneasy.

The maid had long brown hair, big eyes and a scowl on her face. By the way she was looking at him, Daisuke could tell she didn't like him. Daisuke was sure this was someone to watch out for; she seemed a little dangerous and kind of crazy.

The maid was wearing the same uniform as the other maids, with a few modifications. The skirt was pulled up, the sleeves were shortened and she had on a top that revealed more than necessary.

It seemed to Daisuke that this girl was trying to show off as much skin as possible; the outfit just screamed "I'm a slut". Daisuke could tell right away this girl was a phony. She acted sweet and cute in front of others, but she was really manipulative and bitchy. Daisuke didn't like her.

"My name is Risa Harada. You will refer to me as Harada-san. Don't cause Dark-sama any trouble and do whatever he says, got it?" The girl told Daisuke, rather quickly.

"Yes, Harada-san," said Daisuke as politely as he could. He really didn't want to piss off this girl.

"I can't believe Dark-sama chose _you_ as his personal slave," Risa told Daisuke.

Daisuke didn't like the way Risa talked about him. He almost groaned aloud when he saw she was going to start ranting.

"You're not pretty."

_You're the ugly one!_

"You're one of the ugliest boys I've ever met."

_Yeah, well you're one of the bitchiest girls I've ever met!_

"You look kind of dumb."

_You probably have a two digit I.Q.!_

"You probably have some sort of disease."

_I'm very clean!_

"You're a little fat."

_I'm practically staved! How can I be fat_?_! You can see my fucking ribs! _

It took a lot of willpower on Daisuke's part not to strangle the girl. This girl was just full of herself. Daisuke would have said all his comments out aloud, if not for the fact he was just a slave and would probably be beaten if he talked back.

She obviously worshipped Dark. The only good comments she made were about Dark. She also got a dreamy look on her face when she mentioned him. Daisuke gasped.

He had met this type of girl before. Yes…Risa was a …a …a rabid fan girl. She probably stalked Dark and went through his underwear drawer. She looked like the type of girl that would kill off the competition and go psycho on anyone who insulted Dark.

Daisuke himself had had several fan girls when he lived with his father; they scared him. Other boys had always told him he was lucky to have so many girls after him, but it was a nightmare.

Running from crazy girls though, had helped Daisuke become a better runner, as well as kept him in shape. His father had told him he had gone through the same thing when he was a child, knowing this didn't help him, though.

Since Risa was actually a crazy fan girl that meant Daisuke had to be extra careful around her. She was like a ticking time bomb; she could go off at any moment. It was probably best to stay out of her way, never insult Dark around her, and do whatever she wanted.

"Go to Dark-sama's room, he's expecting you," she said in a tone that let Daisuke know she wasn't pleased with this command.

_Is she jealous? Why would she be jealous of me?_

Risa began to walk out of the room. She paused and then looked back at Daisuke. She had an angry expression on her face.

"Don't get any ideas _slave_. You're not Dark's type," Risa said.

Daisuke watched her leave and then thought about what she had just said.

_Not his type? Why would I want to be his type? Isn't Dark a guy? Is Dark…into guys? _

_What if he tries something?_

_What if he tries to sleep with me?_

_I'm still a virgin!_

_What if he tries to rape me or something!_

Daisuke remembered he had to go to Dark's room and walked out of the room. Risa's comment had made him nervous.

_She did say I'm not his type…maybe he won't be interested? I hope he doesn't try anything._

After walking in random directions for thirty minutes, Daisuke realized he had no idea where Dark's room was. Risa had already left and there was no one around to ask for directions. Daisuke decided to wander around the halls until he found Dark's room, or someone to ask for directions, whichever came first.

* * *

Daisuke was tired. He'd been walking for the last twenty minutes and hadn't met up with a single person or found Dark's room. He was officially lost and was probably going to get into trouble for being so late. Daisuke was about to give up and turn back, when he heard whispering.

He know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he had a feeling he would be severely punished if he was caught wandering the halls.

Daisuke hid behind a pillar and watched two men enter the hall. He was only able to hear a bit of the conversation, but what he heard was _very_ interesting.

"...weren't able to get anything out of the Niwa…" Daisuke heard a blue-haired man tell a black-haired man.

Daisuke was beginning to get nervous. These people where either talking about him or his father. He didn't have any connections with these men, but what about his father? Kosuke had always been secretive about his past and never let Daisuke talk to strangers or tell them about himself. These men also knew his last name. His father and he had been careful to never give away their last name; how did these men know it?

Kosuke was always so paranoid and acted as though someone was out to get him. What if someone really had been after his father? What was going on?

"Did the Akai find anything out, Satoshi?" Asked the black-haired man.

Daisuke's eyes widened at this statement. They knew about the Akai gang. The Akai were just a punch of punks, a small time gang. These men in the hall were obviously important, why were they discussing something as trivial as the Akai?

"No, your majesty. Shall I have them disposed of?" Said the man Daisuke now knew as Satoshi replied.

Again, Daisuke was surprised. The black-haired man was the king! That man was the one that caused his father's death, King Mousey.

"Yes, those fools have failed me for the last time!" Said King Mousey.

"Shall I send a new unit to search for the hybrid?" Asked Satoshi.

"Yes, make sure that it's captured _alive_. I'm sure we could turn it into a weapon," King Mousey informed Satoshi.

Daisuke watched the two men walk past him and to the other end of the hall. The voices of the men became harder to hear as they distanced themselves from Daisuke. When the men could no longer be heard, Daisuke let his mind wander.

_King Mousey has something to do with my father's death._

_What if he wants to kill me too?_

_What's a hybrid?_

_He's going to kill_ _the_ _Akai! How can he be so cruel?_

_What am I going to-_

Daisuke became frightened as a pair of strong arms grabbed him by the waist.

"Found you."

**TBC……………**

**I was just remembering the times when I used to be a normal girl who had no idea what anime was. I was around six when I had my first taste of anime. I watched Sailor Moon. Ever since then, I would watch all kinds of anime. When my cousin introduced me to stuff like Rurouni Kenshin and Dragonball Z, I was hooked even more. Thanks to him, I got to see all of Dragonball Z. I later started to buy manga and fell in love with Daisuke. When I was thirteen, I had my first taste of shonen-ai. I was in a bookstore and picked up a manga called Fake. I ended up reading the entire series; it was so awesome. I recommend everyone to read it. Later, I read Gravitation. I liked it, but not as much as Fake. When I found this site, I read a ton of fan fics. My sister decided to become a member. I gave her ideas, but I didn't like the way she wrote. I decided to write my own fan fics. I ended up getting so many reviews that I decided to continue. This was how I ended up writing fan fics.**


	5. Daisuke Meets His Master

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese terms:**

**Akai – Red.**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter Four**

Daisuke almost screamed when he felt someone grab him, almost. He turned around to come face to face with Risa Harada. The girl let go and smiled at him.

"He he he. I'm been looking everywhere for you!" The girl giggled.

_Who knew the girl could be so strong? _

_Wait, didn't she have longer hair before? _

_Did she always have this much strength?_

The girl giggled at Daisuke's confused expression.

"I'm not Risa," she told Daisuke, "I'm Riku Harada, Risa's twin sister."

"Um…nice to meet you…Harada-san," Daisuke politely said to the older girl.

"Hey! You talked!" Riku exclaimed. "Oh, and no need to be so formal, call me Riku,"

"Why is that surprising that I talked?" Daisuke asked Riku.

"Well…Dark said you didn't talk…something about you having some sort of mental disorder or something. I figured you were mentally retarded or something and that you couldn't speak," Riku shrugged.

Daisuke twitched. Sure he hadn't spoken when he had been held captive, but that was only because he had nothing to say. It wasn't exactly normal to strike up a conversation with someone that kidnapped you and was going to sell you.

Daisuke also had a habit of blurting out things when he got nervous or scared; it was usually an insult. He didn't want to piss of anyone, so he thought it would be better to keep his mouth shut. That did not mean he had some sort of mental disorder though!

_Who does Dark think he is?_

_I am NOT mentally retarded!_

_How dare he make up crap about me!_

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

Daisuke was snapped out of his mental ranting and looked into the eyes of a pissed off Riku. Riku may be a girl, but she was no pushover. Ignoring her was sure to get you beaten up. Unlike Risa, Riku didn't take crap from people or lose her dignity and common sense when around a pretty face.

Risa would do anything for Dark; sometimes it was just sad to see her following him like a lost puppy. She looked really stupid and everyone but her knew that he didn't have the least bit of interest in her.

"Come on, Dark's in a meeting right now and you have to be in his room when he gets back," Riku said.

"Okay," Daisuke said, as he followed Riku.

"You know, you're pretty tough for a little guy," said Riku, while sizing up Daisuke.

"Yup, I may look small, but I can kick ass when I have to," Daisuke proudly stated.

Riku giggled.

Daisuke _was_ tough. When you live all alone, you have to learn to take care of yourself. Like Riku, Daisuke was _not_ a pushover. He didn't like to fight unless he had to and stood up for people who couldn't defend themselves.

"We're here!" Riku yelled. "I knew you'd get lost; this place is a maze."

Daisuke looked around the room. It looked…depressing…and scary. Weapons of all sorts were hanging on the walls and everything in the room was black. There were no portraits of friends or family and no knickknacks of any sort. The room screamed "I'm going to kill you." Daisuke wasn't sure he wanted to meet Dark anymore; not that he had wanted to in the first place.

Daisuke still wanted to know why Dark had picked him for his slave. There were more attractive slaves at Azumano and stronger ones too. Most of the others were…too broken… to fight back. Why? If what Riku said was true, and Dark thought he was mentally ill, why had he picked him?

Wouldn't it have been better to pick a strong, sane slave, rather than a weak, mentally ill one? Daisuke was very confused, maybe he should ask Dark. Maybe that would be a bad idea, though. Just by looking at Dark's room, you could tell he wasn't a nice person.

"Daisuke…be careful…" Riku whispered.

"Huh?" Daisuke said, clearly confused.

"Dark…isn't the nicest person…it'll be easier if you do what he says…be careful…"

Riku left quietly, her bubbly personality gone. She seemed sad, but Daisuke couldn't understand why. Even though Riku was a little creepy, Daisuke decided that he liked her. Riku was one of the few demons that didn't treat humans like trash. Daisuke hoped they could become good friends.

_Did she have to leave?_

_Great, now I'm ALONE in a creepy room that looks like it belongs to an ax murderer._

Daisuke heard sounds in the hallway. Someone was coming.

SLAM

Daisuke watched Dark slam the door open. Dark walked up to Daisuke and looked him over. Daisuke didn't like the way Dark was looking at him. It made him feel like a piece of meat.

"Will you quit looking at me!" Daisuke snapped, his fear of the older boy long gone.

"I was sure you couldn't talk…" Dark muttered.

"Yeah well, I can. I do NOT have some mental disorder and you shouldn't assume things about me! You don't know me!" Daisuke yelled.

Dark wasn't used to people talking to him in that tone and he didn't like it.

SMACK

Daisuke stood there shocked.

_He…he just slapped me!_

_That _asshole

Daisuke Niwa took shit from no one and especially not from some spoiled brat. Who did Dark think he was anyway?

"I liked it better when you kept your mouth shut," Dark said in an icy tone.

"Yeah, well too bad!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Dark swung his fist with the intention of hitting Daisuke again, but this time Daisuke was ready. He ducked Dark's blow and tackled him by the waist. Both boys fell to the ground; Daisuke on top of Dark. Daisuke connected his fist with Dark's left check.

"AHH!" Dark screamed.

Dark, without thinking, bit down on Daisuke's arm. Daisuke scrabbled off of Dark and looked at his wound. There was a big bite mark on his arm and his skin had turned a nice shade of red. Daisuke looked up from his arm in time to see Dark come at him. Daisuke, once again, found himself on the floor. Dark pinned Daisuke's arms above his head and used his knees to prevent Daisuke from moving his legs.

"Don't EVER talk to me that way!" Shouted Dark at Daisuke.

"I'll do what I want and there's nothing you can do about it, Dark!" Daisuke angrily screamed.

"You will refer to me as _Master_," snapped Dark.

"No way!" Screamed Daisuke.

"You _will _do what I want!"

"Never!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Daisuke became confused when Dark stopped arguing and got off of him. Dark smirked at him; Daisuke didn't like it. Daisuke sat up only to be pinned back onto the floor by Dark.

"I don't think you understand. You belong to me and you will do as I say, _slave_," whispered Dark into Daisuke's ear.

Daisuke shuddered as he felt Dark's hot breath on his ear. Dark painfully grasped Daisuke's hair.

"What are-"

Daisuke was cut off as he felt Dark's lips on his.

_Oh my god!_

_My first kiss…_

_That bastard will die!_

Daisuke bit down on Dark's tongue. Dark pulled back in pain.

"What the hell!" Shouted Dark, his eyes filled with fury.

Daisuke looked Dark strait in the eye. He didn't even flinch when Dark glared at him.

"Listen, and listen good, _Dark_. I'm not some toy you can play with and I will _not_ tolerate you mocking me. I'm a person and I will not be disrespected by some spoiled rich kid," Daisuke calmly stated.

Dark then did something that confused Daisuke; he smiled. It wasn't an evil smirk or anything, it was just a smile.

"I knew there had to be a reason why I picked you," Dark chuckled.

"Huh?" Retorted Daisuke dumbly.

"Nothing, come on," Dark told Daisuke.

"Where are we going?" Asked Daisuke.

"My father set up a meeting with another princess who wishes to marry me," stated Dark.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You're coming with me," called Dark, as he walked ahead.

"Wait up!" Daisuke called to Dark, as he ran after him.

_Riku probably said those mean things about Dark to scare me._

_He doesn't seem too bad._

_Maybe…maybe this place isn't such a bad place after all…_

**TBC…………….**

**I decided to not be _too_ evil to Daisuke. I couldn't leave him all alone now could I? Riku, unlike other bitchy demons, is nice to Daisuke even though he's human. I decided to give him a friend. Anyway, in later chapter you get to see just how cruel Dark really is… )**


	6. A True Demon

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese terms:**

**Akai – Red.**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter Five**

Daisuke looked at the girl sitting across from Dark. It turns out it wasn't just one girl that wanted to marry Dark, twenty girls had shown up. Dark had politely refused all their proposals. All of the girls had one thing in common; they were brainless. Daisuke had been disgusted by how they drooled over Dark and threw themselves at him. He'd been living with Dark for about two weeks.

It seemed like every day, they had to go meet at least one girl that wanted to marry Dark. He had told Daisuke that since he was reaching the age to marry, everyone was sending their daughters to him to become his future bride.

Daisuke thought they were all dumb. Dark wasn't that great. They guy was egotistical, arrogant, violent, perverted, and had the I.Q. of a peanut. All in all, the only things Dark had going for him were his looks and cash. Daisuke was bored. He had tuned out in the middle of the conversation. It didn't matter, though. The girl probably hadn't said anything important.

He noticed the girl's face become flushed as she avoided eye contact with Dark. All the girls did that right before they suggested marriage to Dark. Daisuke decided to tune in now. This was always the best part.

"Um…Dark-san…w-we've known each other since we were children," the girl began. "I was wondering…if you would consider…marriage…"

"With you?" Asked Dark.

After about the twelfth girl, Dark had gotten very annoyed and stopped being polite. He started messing with the girls and embarrassing them even more. Sure it was mean, but it was funny. Besides, the girls were nothing but gold digging fan girls.

"Y-Yes," stuttered the girl.

They always stuttered. It was like being around Dark took away their ability to speak properly.

"I thought maybe you meant your cute cousin," replied Dark.

Daisuke had never met the girl's cousin, but he was sure Dark was teasing. He'd done it to another girl. The other girl had gotten just as angry as the one sitting across from Dark. They had both tried to hide their rage, but neither one had succeeded.

"You think my cousin is cute?" Asked the girl.

_HER! I'm a thousand times cuter!_

Her left eye was twitching and her knuckles were turning white from gripping the sides of her chair too hard. She looked about ready to murder someone. I was sitting right next to Dark, so I had the perfect view of the show.

"Sure," grinned Dark. "She's really sexy and has the perfect curves. Her breasts are way bigger than yours too…"

_NO WAY! I'm sure HER breasts are smaller!_

Daisuke put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Even though all the girls wanted Dark, he surprisingly had no interest in them. He hadn't so much as glanced at all the beautiful girls that walked through the door.

"Well…maybe I should leave…" muttered the girl.

Dark fell out of his chair laughing as soon as the girl left the room.

"Hey Dark," Daisuke called out to the older boy.

"Yeah?" Replied Dark.

"What was her name?"

"Um…it was…um…"

"I thought she said you'd known each other for a long time."

"By that she means, she'd been stalking me for awhile and has the hots for me."

Daisuke just couldn't understand these women. Didn't they have anything better to do than stalk an asshole?

"Are you a virgin?" Daisuke randomly asked.

"W-WHAT!" Exclaimed Dark.

"Is that a no?" Inquired Daisuke.

"I am a virgin, are you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you've had many opportunities…to well…you know…."

Dark looked up at Daisuke.

"Are you implying I'm slutty?" He angrily asked.

"I'm not saying you are one…you just look like one…" muttered Daisuke.

"WHAT!"

Daisuke got off his chair and ran for the door. He and Dark were always getting into fights. It became a daily ritual.

"COME BACK HERE YOU RED HAIRED PAIN IN THE ASS!" Yelled Dark.

"STOP CHASING ME!" Screamed Daisuke.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO WAY! I'M NOT STUPID LIKE YOU!"

Daisuke ran past Riku, who barely spared him a glance. Daisuke had certainly improved everyone's lives. Dark used to fire at least ten people every week. He used to be impatient and downright scary. Ever since he met Daisuke, he hadn't even yelled at a single person. He also acted like a child. Even when he was young, Dark never played games or did anything a normal child would enjoy doing.

All he would ever do was study and work. Riku was very surprised by the change. It was an improvement; she just hoped it would last. She didn't want Daisuke to see just how ruthless Dark could be.

* * *

Dark had searched the entire castle and still hadn't found Daisuke.

_He couldn't have gone far… He's got really short legs…_

Dark spotted a flash of red. He instinctively went after it. He was correct in guessing it was a certain red head.

"I found you!" Exclaimed Dark, scaring the red haired boy.

"ACK!" Shouted Daisuke, when we noticed Dark.

Dark caught up with Daisuke. He shoved the younger boy with as much force as he could.

"AHHHH!"

Dark watched Daisuke fall. It was hilarious! The boy flailed his arms like a madman while trying to regain his balance. His attempts were futile, in the end, he fell into the mud.

"I'll get you for this, Dark!"

"Ahahaha! I'd like to see you try, shorty!"

Daisuke grabbed Dark's wrist tightly and pulled hard. As predicted, the older boy also fell into the mud. The servants that walked by all raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday that they saw their future ruler playing in the mud with a human.

"You pulled me in!" Accused Dark.

"So? You shoved me first!" The red head angrily shouted back.

The two boys continued to bicker, oblivious to the stares they were getting. In the end, Dark picked up Daisuke and headed to the nearest bathroom.

"Put me down bastard!" Screamed Daisuke.

"Nope," replied Dark.

When they reached the bathroom, Daisuke noticed that there was only one bathtub. His eyes widened.

"Take of your clothes," commanded Dark.

If possible, Daisuke's eyes got bigger. He took a deep breath and screamed at Dark.

"PERVERT!"

"BASTARD!"

"SICKO!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"RAPIST!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"JACKASS!"

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO SNEAK A PEAK! AREN'T YOU!"

Dark was sure he'd gone deaf. He hadn't thought it was possible for someone to scream so loud. The entire castle had probably heard Daisuke's little speech.

"Don't flatter yourself," muttered Dark. "I've seen twigs with more figure."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll have you know I have my own fan club," replied Daisuke smugly.

"I bet I have more fan girls than you."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

SPLASH

Daisuke had finally gotten bored and decided to push Dark into the bathtub. Why? Because he felt like it, of course! Dark was not pleased, so he decided to throw something at Daisuke. That something turned out be a shampoo bottle.

"OWWW!" Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Daisuke was about to throw a soap bar at Dark, when he slipped on water and feel into the tub.

"AHAHAHA!" Laughed Dark.

The door opened to reveal Risa in the doorway. She looked at the two boys, shocked. She couldn't take her eyes off the two, who stared back with equal interest.

"Um…er…I….um…cleaning….bathroom….back…later," muttered Risa.

Daisuke and Dark just looked at each other.

"Maybe she was hoping you were naked?" Suggested Daisuke.

"Shut up!" Yelled an embarrassed Dark.

* * *

"I'm tired!" Whined Daisuke.

"Go to sleep," muttered Dark.

Dark was signing some important documents, which didn't interest Daisuke the least bit.

"Okay!" He cheerfully replied.

"Not on my bed!" Exclaimed Dark.

This was an argument that had started when Daisuke first came. Dark had told the red head to sleep on the floor and Daisuke, being the stubborn boy he was, refused. They had fought over the bed only to both pass out on it from exhaustion. Ever since then, they had slept in the same bed. Of course, that didn't stop them from fighting about it every day. Dark turned around only to find the other boy was already asleep.

* * *

"AHH! Daisuke, you were supposed to wake me up!"

Daisuke woke up to the screaming of a panicked demon.

"I'm not your freaking alarm clock," muttered Daisuke, as he snuggled into his pillow.

"Get up!" Yelled Dark.

Daisuke reluctantly got up from the bed. He took some clothes and got dressed in the restroom. When he returned, Dark was fully dressed also.

"We're supposed to meet with a princess again," stated Dark.

"Again?" Whined Daisuke.

It was getting old. He hated having to sit still while a bunch of snobby girls told Dark why they would make great wives. Didn't they have better things to do than to try to impress a brainless, spoiled brat? When the two boys reached the dining room, the girl was already there. She was blonde with bright blue eyes. Her dress looked very expensive and was a shade of pink that suited the girl well.

Daisuke sat down next to Dark and helped himself to a muffin. Dark conversed with the girl while Daisuke ate. The younger boy had no interest in the girl or what she was telling Dark, that is, until the girl burst into tears. None of the others had done that. They had waited until they reached the privacy of their own rooms.

"Please marry me!" Sobbed the girl.

"Er…I can't…" muttered Dark.

The girl is now hysterically crying. Dark rose from the table to leave when he felt something on his leg. The girl had attached herself to Dark's pant leg and wasn't letting go. Daisuke watched with amusement as the demon tried to pry the girl off of him, which only caused her to cling tighter. Dark finally snapped.

SMACK

Dark had struck the girl across the face. Daisuke gasped. He never thought the other boy would do something like that. Sure, Dark and he had gotten into fights, but they had never really hurt each other. Dark had just hit a girl who didn't even know how to defend herself.

"Don't touch me, woman. I said no and that's final," Dark said in an icy tone as he left the room.

Daisuke hadn't like the angry expression Dark had had on his face. He had never seen the older boy act this way. It scared him. It was like Dark was a different person…

* * *

Dark walked down the halls. He hadn't meant to hit the girl in front of Daisuke, but he had snapped. Lately, he'd been acting so childishly. It was hard to be angry, though, when he was around the human. He hadn't been himself. He had to stop. He couldn't act this way! He was a demon prince.

Besides, Daisuke was getting too close to him. He had kept walls around his heart only to have them broken down by a mere human. If he didn't end his relationship with Daisuke soon, he just might fall in love.

"D-Dark-sama!"

Dark cringed. Every time he heard that voice, he got an urge to run and hide.

"Yes Risa?" He replied.

"Y-Your father wishes to s-speak with y-you," stuttered Risa.

Dark walked past the girl without so much as saying thank you. When he reached his father's study, he greeted his father. King Mousey could always be found in his study. The man was always busy.

"Son, I've been hearing…interesting comments about your behavior lately…" King Mousey stated.

"It won't happen again," replied Dark.

"See that it doesn't, you are the heir to the throne and you should not be…associating…with slaves."

"Yes sir."

"You may leave."

Dark exited the study and headed towards his room. He felt tired and annoyed. His head hurt from all the incisive chatting he had suffered through thanks to his crazy fan girls. Dark flopped down onto his bed for a nice long nap.

BANG

The door to Dark's room was opened with so mush force it nearly fell off its hinges. An angry Daisuke came though the doorway. He shut the door and walked over to Dark.

"You didn't have to hit her!" He exclaimed.

"It's none of your business," Dark coldly muttered.

"Of course it is! You're my friend and you're acting weird!"

Dark rose from the bed and looked Daisuke strait in the eye.

"We are not friends. You are my property," Dark replied.

"What!" Daisuke shouted in disbelief.

He couldn't believe what Dark was saying. He had thought they were friends, but he must have been wrong.

"You are my property, Daisuke," whispered Dark as he walked towards Daisuke.

Daisuke began to back away. He didn't like the way Dark was acting and he was sacred. He felt weak and helpless. Daisuke had never felt this way before. He was truly terrified. Dark had been his friend, but now, Dark was truly a demon. His eyes held malevolence and anger while his expression told Daisuke he was plotting something.

"What's wrong, Daisuke? Don't you want to play?" Asked Dark.

Daisuke slowly moved towards the door. Dark moved forward and pinned Daisuke against the wall.

"Daisuke, stay out of my business," stated Dark, as he crushed his lips with Daisuke's.

Daisuke struggled, but couldn't break away. When Dark finally released him, he was gasping for breath.

"I'm your master and you're nothing more than a slave," Dark stated as he left the room.

**TBC………..**


	7. Complications

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese terms:**

**Akai – Red.**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter Six**

Daisuke watched Dark's chest rise and fall as he slept. The two hadn't spoken to each other since the incident. Daisuke couldn't even look the older teen in the eye anymore. It was like their friendship never happened, and that made the red head sad. Sunlight entered the room through the windows. The birds outside chirped and sang. The boy got up from the corner he'd been sleeping in and walked towards the bed.

Daisuke had refused to sleep in the same bed as Dark, who didn't really care. The younger of the two now slept in the corner of the room. It wasn't comfortable and he got very little sleep, but it was better than having contact with the older teen. Daisuke glared at Dark's sleeping from. The guy had turned into a jerk! The red haired boy then shook Dark awake. It was one of his new chores…waking up Dark at the crack of dawn…

Daisuke had lots of chores now. He spent most of his time now following Dark around…which wasn't very fun. It seemed Dark really enjoyed making Daisuke's life miserable. Every day he was reminded that he had no freedom.

"Let's get moving," mumbled Dark, as he awoke. "What's that look for?"

Daisuke's glare intensified when Dark smirked at him. He wanted to strangle the purple haired teen. Maybe even crack his skull…or poison him somehow… Daisuke stayed silent, though, he wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to first. It was one of many new rules.

_Stupid rules!_

"Move it!" Dark ordered, when he saw Daisuke just stand there.

Daisuke resisted the urge to shout a comeback and kick Dark. Daisuke was afraid of Dark now; it was like he couldn't fight back for some reason. When they had been playing around, it had been fine, but when Dark had seriously tried to hurt him, Daisuke was powerless. This confused the red head.

_His eyes…that's what it was… His eyes are what made me weak… It seems like every time I stare into his eyes, I feel weak…_

As Dark left the room, Daisuke trailed after him. He felt like a puppy…or Risa. Why the girl would willingly follow Dark around was a mystery to Daisuke. He never did anything interesting, so it was always boring. All that you could do was stare at Dark all day, how boring was that? Did Risa actually enjoy that!

_What a freak… Ha! I bet she has all kinds of kinky fantasies about Dark! I bet she has a diary that's covered in the phrase "Mrs. Risa Mousey."_

Daisuke giggled out loud, which earned him a stare from Dark. His giggles turned into laughter. He started rolling on the floor while holding his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Dark asked, annoyed with the younger boy.

"Mrs.…Risa…Mousey…" Daisuke gasped.

Dark looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. Then he continued walking. Daisuke was able to regain his breath and soon followed. Normally, Dark would have also laughed and they would have made fun of the girl, but Dark didn't do that anymore. There was something wrong with him.

"Dark…are you alright?" Daisuke quietly asked.

"I told you not to speak unless spoken to," Dark coldly replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"It's none of your business."

"It is! You're my friend!"

"Friend…"

Dark grabbed Daisuke by his shirt collar and pulled him back into the bedroom. Daisuke struggled at first, but when Dark glared at him, he had stopped moving. He tossed Daisuke onto the bed.

"What kind of friend?" Asked Dark, with a cold expression.

Daisuke didn't like the look Dark was giving him…

"Let go!" The red head screamed, as he was pinned to the bed.

"You said we were friends," Dark replied.

"No! Let me go!"

"I can't do that."

When Daisuke felt Dark pulling at his clothes, Daisuke started screaming. Of course, no one came to help him. Dark was allowed to do what he wanted; he was, of course, the prince.

"DARK! STOP!" Shouted Daisuke.

"Why should I?" Dark asked.

"I don't want this! Let me go!"

"No."

Daisuke started to struggle again. He started to pull on Dark's hair with one hand and punched him with the other. The purple haired teen didn't seem to care; it certainly didn't stop him from fondling Daisuke. The red head felt a chill as his shirt was ripped off. Dark tore off a piece of Daisuke's shirt and used it to tie his hands to the headboard.

Daisuke's eyes widened. He was trapped. His hands were bound and Dark was on top of him. He couldn't fight back and he was terrified.

He knew exactly where this was going, and he didn't like it. He wasn't stupid; the looks Dark was giving him gave away what he was thinking about. Dark crushed his lips with Daisuke's. This made the red head panic even more. The young teen felt tears falling down his face. He didn't remember when he started crying, but he was.

"AHHH! HELP!" Daisuke screamed when Dark removed his mouth from on top of his.

"You're noisy," mumbled Dark.

Daisuke watched Dark remove his own shirt. He tried to move his legs, but Dark pinned them with his knees when he saw Daisuke trying to escape again. The red haired boy continued to struggle, even though he knew he wasn't going to win. He wasn't one to give up so easily, though.

"Stop struggling, Dai-chan," muttered Dark.

Dark used another piece of Daisuke's shirt to gag him. Since he couldn't speak, Daisuke settled for glaring at Dark.

"You look so cute," Dark grinned. "I could just eat you up…I think I will."

Dark bit down on Daisuke's neck. The younger teen's skin was torn and blood came rushing out. Daisuke would have screamed, if it wasn't for the gag. Daisuke tried to pull away as he felt more of his flesh being torn by Dark's teeth. He was practically covered in hickeys by now.

_Stop…please…stop… Why can't I be stronger!_

When Daisuke felt Dark's hands pulling down his pants, he struggled harder than before. He managed to get his gag off and started screaming as loud as he could.

"STOP!"

"GET OFF SICKO!"

"RAPIST!"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED SICK BASTARD!"

"No," Dark stated.

Daisuke felt his pants around his ankles now. This was it. He was going to lose his virginity to a person he thought was his friend. Daisuke felt betrayed and dirty.

"DARK-SAMA!"

Daisuke watched Riku run into the bedroom. It seems Dark didn't lock the door. She blushed when she noticed the position the two boys were in. It wasn't everyday you saw the future ruler of Japan on top of a human… When Riku looked closer, she could see that Daisuke was covered in bite marks. His clothes were torn and it looked like his shirt had been used to bind him.

_Didn't know Dark was into bondage…_

"What is it, Riku?" Asked Dark, his voice full of anger and venom.

"T-There are some p-people her t-to see y-you," stuttered Riku.

"Can't it wait?"

"N-No, it's important."

"Very well."

Dark untied Daisuke and left the room. Riku walked over the frightened teen. She was worried about the red head. His eyes were puffy, so it was obvious he had been crying, and he was shaking.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"N-No!" Sobbed Daisuke.

"What happened?"

"He…he…he tried to force himself one me!"

Riku gasped. She knew Dark could be…well…not the nicest person…but to force himself on someone! She didn't think Dark would go that far! If he wanted to sleep with someone, he could have anyone he wanted…so why Daisuke? Sure, Daisuke was cute, but so were other boys…_willing_ boys. If Dark wanted to sleep with someone, he could have with someone that wouldn't put up a struggle…why?

"It'll be okay," Riku told Daisuke in a soothing tone.

She rocked the distressed boy back and forth as he continued to cry. As he felt the girl's arm around him, Daisuke began to wonder; just how far would Dark had gone if Riku hadn't come?

* * *

Dark walked down the halls to towards the Red Room five minutes after Riku's message. He had had to get dressed first. It wasn't actually called the Red Room, Dark just called it that since just about everything in the room was red. It was always used when there was an important meeting, which was the only kind of meeting Dark ever showed up for. The rest, he left to his father.

Dark's mind began to wander to a certain little red head. Did he feel guilty for what he had done to Daisuke? Yes, but he'd do it again. Why? Because it was the only way to make Daisuke hate him.

When he entered the room, everyone turned to stare. Dark looked at the people, but as soon as he did, they turned away and avoided eye contact. Something odd was going on. No one would look the prince in the eye. Dark looked around the room once more and noticed his father wasn't there. The king was always the first one in the room, so where was he?

"What's going on?" Dark asked.

No one moved or said anything. Finally, Satoshi stood up.

"There's something we have to tell you, Dark," Satoshi stated.

"What?" Dark apprehensively asked.

"Your father…he's dead," replied Satoshi.

"What! You're lying! That's not funny!"

"It's not a lie."

"How…did he die?"

"Natural causes."

"HE WAS FINE! HE WASN'T SICK!"

Satoshi sighed. He had thought so too.

"It seems he kept his illness hidden, only his doctor knew," Satoshi told the teen.

"Did it hurt?" Dark quietly inquired.

"No, he died in his sleep."

Dark tuned everyone out after he spoke with Satoshi.

"…must have an heir…"

"Marriage with…"

"…responsibility…"

"New king…"

Everyone kept talking, but Dark couldn't make out most of what they were saying. It was like his entire body had gone numb and he was in another world. Dark just stood in the doorway with his eyes widened. Finally, Satoshi noticed that Dark wasn't paying attention.

"Dark! Dark! DARK!"

When Satoshi noticed he wasn't getting through to the teen, he splashed cold water on him.

"What the fuck is y-"

"Dark!" Satoshi interrupted. "Get some rest. I think you need some time alone."

Dark nodded and headed to his room. Everything felt so…fake. He felt as though he was an outsider watching all of this happening… Dark couldn't believe this was really happening to him. His father was dead…he was an orphan… When Dark entered his room, he walked to towards his bed and collapsed on top of it. He then started to cry.

* * *

Daisuke looked around the room. One half was clean and plain, the other was messy and…pink. Our favorite red head was currently sitting in the room shared by the Harada twins. The room was divided equally. It was so odd how one side looked so perfect and the other so dirty and girly. Riku and Risa were currently doing their chores, so Daisuke was all alone, not that he minded being apart from Risa.

CRASH

"RISA! I just washed those! How can you be so clumsy!"

"It doesn't matter, Riku!"

"Yes, it does!"

"When Dark and I get married, I'll buy you all the dishes you want."

"That's never going to happen!"

"Yes, it will!"

"No!"

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Riku!"

"ARGH!"

Daisuke heard the twins arguing down the hall. Risa was such an idiot. Dark wasn't interested in her, he was interested in… No! Dark was just playing with him…what he did didn't mean anything…right? Daisuke felt so confused.

"Daisuke!" Riku called out, as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Daisuke cheerfully replied.

He gave Riku a smile even though it was a fake one.

"I don't see why he has to hang out in our room," muttered Risa. "Is he sick or something? I don't want him to give me anything."

"He's not sick…he just needs a place to stay for awhile…" Riku told her sister.

"Why here!" Asked the younger of the two girls.

"I don't want to be near Dark," Daisuke quietly stated.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Risa exclaimed. "Did you hear about Dark-sama's father?"

"Eh? What happened?" The older twin asked.

"King Mousey died!" Risa dramatically exclaimed. "My poor beloved is crying his beautiful eyes out! He won't let anyone into his room, though!"

"Crying…" Repeated Daisuke.

Daisuke just couldn't picture Dark crying over anything. The older boy had always seemed so strong and able to conquer any situation. But…he too had cried when he had lost his father… Daisuke came to a decision.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, when she saw Daisuke stand up.

"I'm going to see Dark!" Daisuke stated.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the elder twin. "But he-"

"I know!" Snapped Daisuke. "I want to see him anyway!"

Daisuke turned and ran to Dark's room.

"Why does he want to see Dark-sama?" Risa asked, when she was sure Daisuke was too far away to hear.

"Well…I think he wants to comfort him…or something…" muttered Riku.

"I think Dark-sama would feel better if _I_ were there."

"Dream on Risa…"

Risa pouted. Why didn't anyone believe that Dark was in love with her! It was so obvious. Everyone was just…jealous! That's right! Everyone was just jealous of her special bond with Dark!

"You'll see!" Exclaimed Risa. "I'm going to become a queen!"

Riku rolled her eyes. Her sister really did live in her own little world.

* * *

Daisuke slowed down when he neared Dark's room. Did he really want to see the other boy so soon? What if he tried something…? They'd be all alone… Daisuke shook his head and looked at the door in front of him. He had reached Dark's room… Slowly, the red head reached for the knob and opened the door.

The room was pitch black. Black curtains had been placed over the windows to prevent sunlight from coming in. The sun was almost going down, though. Daisuke had seen the sun begin to set in the hall's windows.

"Dark…" Daisuke quietly called out. "Dark…"

Daisuke reached the bed. He flinched involuntarily when he remembered what had happened there earlier.

"Dark!"

Daisuke climbed onto the bed. He found Dark curled up in the middle of the bed. By now, Daisuke's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The boy placed his hand on Dark's cheek. It was wet.

_So he was crying…_

Daisuke put his arms around Dark. He laid his head on the older boy's chest and closed his eyes. Daisuke then felt Dark cling to him tightly, he didn't mind, though. He just hoped Dark would feel better soon.

**TBC……..**

**Summer sucks! Has anyone read Lord of the Flies? I'm supposed to read it for my English class over summer. They actually gave me homework! It makes it less fun to read, when someone is making you… On the bright side, my mom is going to buy me the next Harry Potter book. She already bought me the first five.**


	8. In which Risa's Dreams are Shattered

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Japanese terms:**

**Akai – Red.**

**A Demon's Love: Chapter Seven**

When Dark woke up, he did not expect to be in the arms of a cute red head. Dark could see the boy clearly since he had excellent vision in the darkness; he looked adorable. The purple haired teen pinched himself twice to make sure it wasn't a dream; it wasn't. Daisuke was indeed holding him. Dark knew there'd be an awkward moment when the younger teen woke up, but he really didn't care. He was going to enjoy the moment as long as it lasted.

"Dark…quit holding on so tightly…" muttered Daisuke.

Daisuke hadn't opened his eyes, so Dark assumed he was asleep. But…what if he wasn't asleep? What if he was awake? Why wasn't he screaming for help and running like crazy?

_He looks so cute…_

Dark couldn't help himself. Daisuke was lying on his bed, looking uke-ish and molestable. The purple haired teen began to unbutton Daisuke's shirt. It looked like part of a servant's uniform; he had probably gotten it from Riku. They seemed to be good friends. Unfortunately, he had barely finished unbuttoning the shirt, when Daisuke's eyes snapped open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daisuke shoved Dark off the bed and started buttoning his shirt back up. It was too dark for Daisuke to see anything, but he had felt someone on top of him and his shirt was undone.

"YOU PERVERT!" Screamed Daisuke.

"I couldn't help myself," pouted Dark, as he stood back up. "You looked so adorable…"

"S-Stay away!"

"But Daisuke, you're the one that came to my bed."

"AHHHHHH!"

Daisuke was now wondering why he had bothered to come back. Dark was obviously a perverted sicko who wanted to rape him. He had thought the older boy was in pain and needed comfort, he had been wrong. Daisuke was surprised when Dark wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled closer.

"Can we just stay like this? Even if it's just for a little while, please?" Dark pleaded.

"O-Okay…" Daisuke replied. "It hurts…doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I know it does. I know…"

"I wanted you to hate me…" muttered Dark.

"Eh! Why?" Asked Daisuke, confused as to why anyone would want to be hated.

"Because I really like you…"

"That makes no sense! What are you talking about?"

Dark mumbled something softly.

"Eh? What did you say?" Daisuke questioned.

"I SAID I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Shouted Dark.

If Daisuke could see, he would have laughed at the blush on Dark's face. The red head got off the bed and opened the curtains, and then he walked back over to Dark. It was hard to talk to someone when you couldn't see them.

"Repeat that, please," he stated.

"I'm in love with you!" Dark repeated.

"THEN WHY DID YOU…do…that?" Inquired the younger teen.

"I wanted you to hate me…" mumbled Dark.

"Why!" Asked Daisuke.

"I thought you would reject me…" answered Dark.

"You're a moron!" Exclaimed Daisuke.

"EH!"

"I like you…a lot…and I think I'm falling in love with you…" Daisuke quietly said, with a blush on his face.

"EH!"

"B-But that doesn't mean I'll let you push me around! Or let you get away with doing anything perverted!" Exclaimed Daisuke.

Dark smiled. Things always seemed a bit better when Daisuke was around.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dark smirked.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to tear my clothes to shreds and take my virginity."

Dark's smirk grew wider. He pushed Daisuke onto the bed. This time, the red head didn't struggle.

"I wouldn't do something like that," muttered Dark.

Daisuke was unconvinced and his suspicions proved to be correct when Dark started to take his clothes off.

"Why do I like a pervert like you?" Daisuke asked.

"Because I'm hot," replied Dark.

Daisuke actually didn't mind Dark's perverted-ness anymore. In fact, he enjoyed it a little, not that he'd ever tell Dark. He just smiled up at the purple haired teen and let himself be swallowed whole.

* * *

Risa Harada was worried. She hadn't talked to her precious Dark since yesterday morning. What if he wasn't fine? What if he was suffering in his room all alone! What if…what if he tried to hurt himself!

"RISA!"

CRASH

Riku looked at her twin sister with disapproval. Once again, the younger of the two had broken a dish. She didn't seem to care and continued daydreaming about Dark. Everyone knew that all of Risa's fantasies consisted of Dark.

"Risa! You're making a mess!" Scolded Riku.

"Who cares! Exclaimed Risa. "My poor Dark is all alone and suffering!"

"Daisuke is with him, he'll be fine," Riku assured her twin.

"No he won't! Daisuke will make it worse! I know he will!"

"Risa! Get over it! Dark doesn't like you!"

"He does do so!"

"Does not!"

Risa pouted and stomped off. Dark had been in his room since yesterday morning and it was now late in the evening. He hadn't come out to eat or anything. Risa was very worried.

"I'll show Riku!" Risa said out loud. "I'll confess to Dark and then he'll tell me he loves me too! Then we'll have gorgeous children and I'll be the most beautiful queen ever!"

Risa giggled as she walked down the halls towards Dark's room. She kept thinking of how she'd plan out her wedding.

_I'll wear a white gown with diamonds sewn in! I'll have the most expensive shoes and all my brides' maids will wear pink! Riku will be my maid of honor and Daisuke won't be invited! I hate him! He'll sit outside! Oh! We can use the castle's ball room! It'll all be so romantic!_

Finally, the delusional girl arrived at her destination. She debated on whether to knock, or just enter the room. In the end, Risa walked into the room uninvited. The curtains had been drawn so moonlight was the only form of light source in the room. That's when Risa noticed Dark. He was shirtless and sleeping. The girl was drooling, but she didn't care. If she pulled back the sheets, she could see if he was also pantless. Did she dare? They were going to be married…so it didn't matter if she saw now or later…right?

Right now, all Risa could see was Dark's bare shoulders…and she wanted to see more… As Risa pulled back the covers, Dark stirred, but didn't awaken. When she pulled them down to his waist, she noticed there was someone else on the bed, someone with red hair…who was snuggled into Dark's chest…and was equally shirtless. Risa stared…and then stared some more. She tried to move, but she couldn't. That's when Daisuke opened his eyes. He thought he was dreaming, but when he realized he was awake, his eyes widened considerably, and then he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dark woke up and looked around for what had caused Daisuke to scream. His eyes finally landed on Risa, or the crazy stalker, as he often referred to her.

"Y-You're…n-not wearing…clothes…" Risa muttered.

Dark pulled the sheets back up and looked at Risa.

"People usually take their clothes off when they're going to have sex," he stated.

"DARK!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Don't tell her!"

"Why not?" Asked Dark. "The whole castle probably heard us."

Risa hadn't heard. She had been in the kitchen, which was located on the other side of the castle. This was not what she had expected to find. She could have dealt with a sad and depressed Dark, but not one that had just slept with his slave.

"He's a boy!" Risa suddenly shouted. "Why did you pick him!"

Dark considered Risa's question for a second, the he replied, "He's the person I love the most."

"What about me?" Sobbed Risa.

"What about you?" Asked Dark rudely.

"_We_ were supposed to get married! _I_ was supposed to become queen! You weren't supposed to fall in love with a dirty human boy!" Screeched Risa.

SMACK

Risa's eyes widened when she felt her face sting. Dark had just slapped her. She couldn't believe it. Risa glared at both Dark and Daisuke, and then ran out of the room. When she was gone, Daisuke hit Dark over the head with a pillow.

"I can't believe you said all those things!" He yelled.

"I got rid of her, didn't I," muttered Dark.

"That was mean!"

"So was stealing my underwear, sniffing my shampoo, stalking me, and driving me crazy, but _I _didn't complain about it."

"Shut up."

Dark smirked at Daisuke. By now, the red head knew exactly what that smirk meant.

* * *

Riku watched as her sister came into the room they shared. She looked like she had been crying and her face was red from what looked like a slap. The older sister was instantly concerned for her sibling.

"Oh my gosh! What happened, Risa!" Asked Riku.

Risa started crying again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, which caused her make up to run.

"H-He…and…they…how could they…they…and…" Risa muttered.

"Risa!" Yelled Riku, as she shook her sister. "Snap out of it and tell me what's wrong!"

"It's awful Riku!" Sobbed the hysterical girl. "Dark he…he…"

"Did Dark do something to you! What is it!"

"He slept with Daisuke! They were cuddling and Dark told me he's in love with him!"

Riku looked at her sister to confirm what she said was true. When Risa wouldn't stop wailing, Riku figured it must be the truth. Just yesterday, Daisuke was afraid of Dark and now they were sleeping together? Things changed so quickly. Maybe this would help Risa get over Dark…hopefully…

"It's so unfair!"

"I hate Daisuke!"

"My life is over!"

"How can this be happening!"

Riku watched her sister ramble on and on. It was starting to get annoying…okay…it was starting to get _very_ annoying…

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Riku.

"Riku! This is important!" Insisted Risa.

"Oh give it up!" Snapped Riku. "You were the only one that didn't see it!"

"See…what?" Asked the younger girl.

Riku sighed and said in a calmer voice, "You never noticed…the way Dark…stared at Daisuke…"

"Huh! What are you talking about, Riku?" Asked the stupid girl.

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Riku. "You could tell right away Dark wanted to screw Daisuke raw!"

"W-What?"

"Dark's been attracted to many people…he's just never done anything about it…"

"No! I don't believe you!"

"It's true!"

"Risa, Dark is a guy. He's been attracted to many girls, but this is the first time he's been attracted to a boy…and also…he was never nice to the people he was attracted to… He'd treat them the same as anyone else and put his feelings aside… This is the first time he's shown this side of himself to someone and I think you should give up Risa because you've already lost."

Risa watched her twin leave the room. Was she right? Had she lost Dark? Risa closed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Satoshi was tired. There were many matters to attend to since the death of their king. The most important thing was getting Dark married. With their king gone, Japan would be weak and an alliance with a stronger country would be advised. Plus, Dark was about to take the throne and it would be best if he had a bride. The prince wouldn't hear it, though. He had refused every woman that offered to be his bride and had stated he would rather amputate his leg than spend five minutes with another girl.

Daisuke had also become a big problem. Dark refused to leave his side and seemed rather attached to the red head…too attached… Either Dark had an unhealthy obsession, or he was in some sort of abnormal relationship with the boy…or maybe even both… Either way, it was a problem. Satoshi heard footsteps, and sure enough, Dark and Daisuke came down the hall holding hands.

Normally, Dark would have killed anyone that tried to touch him, but not Daisuke. When Daisuke was around, Dark was fun, caring, and sweet. He was also possessive, perverted, horny, and rude. A relationship between two males was not uncommon, but Dark…he was taking it too far… He'd glare at anyone that looked at Daisuke for more than three seconds, beat up anyone that harmed Daisuke, even if it was an accident, and murder anyone that looked like they were hitting on the red head.

In short, Dark had become a jealous boyfriend. That was a _very_ bad thing. He didn't care who he picked a fight with, anyone who he thought would steal Daisuke away would get their asses kicked. Last week, he had beaten the Emperor of China with a baseball bat because the guy had winked at Daisuke. Needless to say, China wasn't too happy with them. Personally, Satoshi found whatever Daisuke and Dark had going on very creepy and disturbing.

They were always together and they were infatuated with each other. Was that what people called love? He had never experienced it, so he didn't know for sure. The blue haired boy wasn't sure he wanted to experience it either. If love was what Dark and Daisuke really felt for each other, they were better off without it. It seemed to Satoshi that love made you foolish and irrational. That was not something he would enjoy.

Dark passed Satoshi without even glancing in his direction. He had a big smile on his face and he was laughing. Daisuke looked equally happy. It seemed like nothing could ruin their moods. How could they be so happy when everything was going so wrong? The king had been dead for four months, countries could attack at any moment, Dark didn't have a way to produce heirs yet and the country was in chaos!

But, when Satoshi saw the couple, he felt a bit jealous. He kind of wished he had someone too. He put the thought out of his mind and continued walking. He was too busy to fall in love and it was a waste of time anyway. Satoshi Hiwatari would not fall in love.

* * *

Daisuke's head pounded as he through up the contents of his breakfast into the toilet. He had been feeling very ill lately, but had failed to mention it to Dark. He would wake up extra early and throw up so Dark wouldn't ask questions. He usually threw up again after breakfast, so he always came up with an excuse to use the restroom. He'd taken a bath every day just so he could throw up privately. Dark thought he'd become some hygiene freak, but it was just an excuse to use the bathroom alone.

Daisuke walked out of the bathroom and went to meet up with Dark. This had been going on for a while and he didn't want to worry Dark, he already had enough problems. Another thing that was bothering Daisuke was that he was getting fat. He wasn't vain or anything, but he didn't understand why. He'd been eating a bit more than usual...okay…a lot more…but he didn't understand how he could have gained so much weight.

It was a good thing he and Dark hadn't…for two months…or he would have noticed and called a doctor. Dark had been too busy with royal duties to make much time for Daisuke, but they did the best they could. The red head would follow him to boring meeting and kept him company while he talked to representatives from other countries.

"DAISUKE!"

Daisuke ran up to Dark when he spotted him.

"What are we doing today!" Asked the younger boy excitedly.

"Well…I have the day off…so we can do anything we want! Hey, let's go to the rose garden!"

Daisuke and Dark raced to the garden. Daisuke had been slower than usual, but this went unnoticed by his boyfriend, who was just happy to spend time with the red head. They hadn't had this much fun in a while. The red head's eyes widened. The smell of all the roses was making him sick, and he was going to throw up… He couldn't let Dark find out!

"Are you okay!" Asked Dark.

"Erm…yes…" muttered Daisuke.

"Let's go see a doctor, right now!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

Daisuke was about to insist that he was in perfect health when the urge to throw up became stronger. He couldn't hold it in and lost his breakfast once more on a rosebush.

"That's it!" Dark exclaimed. "We're going to the doctor, right now!"

Daisuke was dragged to see Dr. Saehara, Takeshi's father. Takeshi worked for Satoshi and was often seen wandering the halls, usually running errands for the blue haired boy.

"Doctor!" Yelled Dark, as he entered Dr. Saehara's room.

Dr. Saehara lived in the castle in case anyone got sick. It wouldn't be good if someone of royal blood were to die. He had also been the only one that knew of King Mousey's illness, but Dark didn't hold it against him.

"What is it?" Yelled a brown haired man who had come out of a closet.

"Daisuke's really sick!" Exclaimed Dark.

"Well then, let's have a look," the doctor muttered.

Daisuke had never met the doctor face to face; Dark had only mentioned him a couple times before.

"What seems to be the trouble, miss?" He asked Daisuke.

Daisuke's left eye twitched. He wasn't sure if the man was making fun of him or not. Daisuke decided to let it go and told him about the throwing up, his sensitive nose, his strange cravings, his increase in appetite and the weight issue. Dark had been outraged that Daisuke had kept such a big secret. Dr. Saehara had performed a spell on him to check for something, but Daisuke wasn't sure what.

"Well, I know what's wrong with her," stated Dr. Saehara.

TWITCH

"It's common in woman…"

TWITCH

"…who are pregnant."

TWITCH

Daisuke had had enough. He stood up and yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL BUT IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MALE!"

Dark and the doctor both looked at Daisuke funny.

"Are you sure you're male?" Asked Dr. Saehara.

"Yes!" Snapped Daisuke.

"But…that can't be true…it says you're pregnant…"

"It's a mistake!"

"I used a special spell that checks if someone is pregnant and it's never been wrong."

"But I'm a boy…"

"Male or not, you are pregnant."

With that, both Dark and Daisuke passed out.

**TBC……………**

**I just kept thinking, what have I _not_ done to Daisuke yet? Then, this sort of happened… If you think this has turned into one of those fics in which one guy has a kid and the couple has all sort of parental problems, then shame on you! I'm not like that! I'm evil and I like to make people suffer! This isn't going to turn into some cutesy fic! You'll see! I have a plan! An evil one!**


End file.
